PS231
/ |title_ja=VS アメモース |title_ro=VS Amemoth |image=PS231.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=19 |number=231 |location=Lilycove City Fortree City |prev_round=Walrein and Camerupt |next_round=Always Keep Whiscash on You for Emergencies }} / or Eve of Revival (Japanese: VS アメモース VS or それぞれの復活前夜 Eve of Revival) is the 231st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In Lilycove City, Gabby and Ty watch as Archie and Maxie drive away. The puzzle pieces come together in Gabby's mind. Gabby begins panicking, as she can't decide what to do. Ty tells her that they can't do any of the things they suggested, and if Archie was using the media for selfish reasons, then it's possible that the other employees are also with his cause. Ty decides that if they can't go and fight them, then it'd be better to go and inform the Gym Leaders and . In Fortree City, commands Chic to battle the wild Pokémon in the trees. Using fast attacks, the two easily defeat their opponents. Having won, Sapphire lands on the ground, still furious at what happened between her and Ruby. She goes to Winona, who is shocked to see her in such clothing. Sapphire demands that Winona train her again, to which Winona reluctantly agrees. Sapphire sends out Rono, Phando, and Troppy, while Winona sends out her , , and . Although Winona's Pokémon prove tough, Sapphire manages to defeat her. As Brawly and Roxanne watch, Winona realizes that Sapphire has accepted her offer to save Hoenn and awards her the . Elsewhere in Fortree City, Ruby beats himself up over revealing his secret. Suddenly, Mumu evolves into his final stage, a . As Ruby looks it up in the Pokédex, he realizes that Mumu evolved because of all the battles they had over their journey. Ruby notices Wallace coming back and going into Winona's tower. As Ruby watches from the window, Wallace reckons to Winona and confirms that the death of Mt. Chimney has caused nature to be affected in a variety of ways. Wallace then questions whether the Gym Leaders can come together against this. This offends Winona, who believes that Wallace is questioning her leadership skills. Wallace corrects her, and points out that despite being the leader, she shouldn't do everything alone. Winona tells him to not speak up to his superior like that, as they no longer have the relationship they had in the past. Ruby states that even though he doesn't know what they're talking about, he can tell it's serious. Ruby flashes back to when Sapphire asked him to help save Hoenn. Coupled with the fact that all the Gym Leaders have gathered together, Ruby believes himself to be a nuisance and runs away because he believes that he can't stay there. As Wallace leaves the tower, he notices Ruby speeding away while riding on Mumu. He immediately chases after his student, but loses him in the trees. Wallace guesses that Ruby is going to do the Hyper Rank Contests in Slateport City and goes there to meet up with him. Wallace flies to Slateport, only to find the city nearly submerged in water. The counter of the bet continues at 29 days. Major events * continues her training with Winona. * Sapphire earns the . * 's Mumu evolves into a . * Wallace learns that Slateport City has been flooded. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * Roxanne * Brawly * Wattson (fantasy) * Flannery (fantasy) * Winona * Wallace * Archie * Gabby and Ty/ Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's; evolves) * (Mumu/ ; 's; newly evolved) * (Rono; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * (Troppy/ ; 's) * (Phado/ ; 's) * (Winona's) * (Winona's) * (Winona's) * (Shelly's; flashback) * * * * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Amemoth - Đêm trước Pokémon siêu cổ đại tỉnh giấc }} de:Kapitel 231 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS231 fr:Chapitre 231 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA231 zh:PS231